


Loose Ends and New Beginnings

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not fair, you know. You saw mine, but I never saw yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends and New Beginnings

Severus couldn't sleep. Again. He'd probably see another sunrise at this rate. He sighed, and stared out his dormitory window at the full moon.

He dozed off for a moment, but woke up with the sun peeking over the horizon, just in time to see a naked boy outside, patting a large black dog, which raced off to chase a deer.

No, not just any naked boy. Remus Lupin. And if he were going to be honest with himself, he'd had a furtive interest in him since earlier this year, when he'd gotten a few brief glimpses in the prefect's bath.

Severus shivered, and pulled on clothes and slipped downstairs, trying to stay quiet. He rushed downstairs in his bare feet, raced out the door, and skidded to a halt in front of Lupin.

"It looks like you've caught me," Lupin said, and smiled, quiet and mysterious, like he knew a secret. "What are you going to do to me?"

Severus gave Lupin a long look. He was thin, but Severus didn't have anything to say on that count himself. Prominent collar bone, well-formed hairless chest, prominent hipbones...

"Get out of the way, Snivellus," Black said, he and Potter appearing out of nowhere. Black handed Lupin his robe, and Potter shoved Severus into a wall. "Come on," he said to Lupin, "before you catch cold." He rushed Lupin inside.

Lupin looked back over his shoulder, but he let Black lead him inside. Potter stayed behind.

"What are you looking at?" Potter asked, sneering. "What are you, queer or something?"

Severus raised two fingers at Potter and went inside.

* * *

Severus brought in the steaming goblet of wolfsbane and set it on the desk. "You should drink that directly," he said. The grindylow in the tank next to the desk made a rude gesture at him.

Lupin looked up from the papers he was marking and smiled. "I've been thinking about that morning back in 6th year, when you caught me outside, naked. What were you going to do to me before... before we were interrupted?"

Lupin had tried to be flirtatious before, but this was a new level of boldness. "I have an entire cauldron full, should you require more," Severus said. "Do drink that before it gets cold. I'll check in on you later," Severus said, and turned to leave.

"I wanted you to catch me," Lupin said. "I was curious."

Severus sighed, and stopped, although he didn't turn around. "About what?"

"What you would do," Lupin said.

Severus rolled his eyes, although Lupin couldn't see him. "Drink your potion."

Behind him, he heard a scraping noise, and then the goblet returning to the desk with a clang. "It's not fair, you know. You saw mine, but I never saw yours."

Severus turned to glare at Lupin, incredulous, but found himself unable to do anything but stare.

Lupin was undressing, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "I've seen you watching me," he said. "Apparently, I need to take extreme action if you're going to act." He laughed, a self-deprecating laugh, and blushed. "Or you need to reject me once and for all."

Severus knew that he should say goodnight and leave, but he didn't. He stood as if rooted to the spot and watched Lupin strip. The shirt went onto the table, and Lupin kicked off his shoes, and then Lupin reached down and started to unfasten his trousers. Oh, God.

The trousers fell to the floor, and then Lupin was standing there in his socks and worn pants. Lupin smiled, and leaned over and pulled off his socks. His pants were bulging visibly. "I wanted you," he said. "I still do." Then, he pulled off his pants, and stood, cock rosy and stiffening.

Severus realized he was shaking.

"Take off your clothes," Lupin said.

Severus shook his head.

Lupin moved closer, and Severus backed up against the wall. Lupin smiled at him, reassuring, then moved forward and pulled Severus into a kiss. Then he reached down and started unbuttoning.

Severus wanted to leave, he really did, but his body refused to cooperate. Lupin unbuttoned his shirt, and reached up, under, pushing it off his shoulders.

Lupin reached into Severus' pants with a smile. "Yes," he said, "this is what I want."

Severus thrust up into Lupin's hand. Oh, God, so long since anyone had touched him, he'd thought it would never happen again...

Lupin grinned, and picked up Severus and carried him back to bed, placing him gently on the bed and removing his shoes and socks, pulling off his clothing. He leaned over and took Severus' cock into his mouth.

Oh, fuck. Severus had never felt anything so good. All his previous experience had been furtive hand jobs in the dark, and blow jobs that he now classed as terrible by comparison. He moaned, and writhed, and thrust upwards, and Lupin grabbed his hips and held them down and kept sucking, licking...

A slick finger invaded his arsehole, and he froze. It was huge, and if Lupin thought...

Lupin stopped and looked up. "You've never...?" He looked surprised.

Severus was so embarrassed that he couldn't answer. For a moment he thought he might get up and leave. Somehow, the answer, _No, I don't trust other Death Eaters that much, nor do I offer up my arse to strangers in pubs,_ didn't strike him as an answer that would go over well.

"I'll be gentle," Lupin said, and went back to sucking and licking, leaving his finger right where it was. When it finally started moving, Severus was surprised that it felt good.

Oh, God. He was going to let the werewolf fuck him.

The whole thing seemed unreal, somehow, lying here, Lupin sucking his cock and sliding a second finger inside him, oh, so good. He still wasn't sure how it had happened; if someone had asked him ten minutes ago if he'd let Remus Lupin fuck him up the arse, he would have laughed.

He'd let Lupin do anything to him, as long as it felt this good.

"Roll over," Lupin said, and, to his shame, he did, and blushed. Lupin pulled his hips up, and...

Huge. Monstrously huge. Somehow it fit, barely.

Lupin reached down and stroked his cock, and Severus reached down, and covered Lupin's hand and showed Lupin his preferred rhythm. This part he knew, this part was familiar.

Lupin was a quick study, and soon had Severus gasping, moaning. Only then did Lupin start to move, slow and gentle, as good as his word. Oh, it was good, and Lupin was whimpering behind him, and shaking. Lupin hadn't lied when he said he wanted him.

"Oh, God," Lupin said. "Severus..."

Severus was going to come soon, and he lowered his head onto his arms and moaned, and then oh, God, yes, and behind him Lupin made an almost painful-sounding noise, then stopped.

Lupin pulled them onto their sides on the bed and started kissing Severus' shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered.

This was worse than sex, somehow; no one had ever...

Lupin pulled his hair aside and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't know how long I've wanted that, do you?"

Severus considered bolting again. It would be easy; he could say something horrible and gather up his clothes and storm out. Lupin would probably be too surprised to stop him.

"Next time, I'll let you fuck me," Lupin said.

On second thought, maybe Severus should stick around.


End file.
